Voyage to Alcohol Island
by Exotos135
Summary: Sequel to Jewel's Apology. Patch, Marina and Jewel join forces with Peggy Seven Seas in order to go to a new location simply known as Alcohol Island.
1. Map

**(Patch's house)**

It was a particularly calm day in Lalaloopsy Land, and Patch Treasurechest was absolutely bored because of it. He checked the ocean from his house's window and as he saw Marina drive her boat to him, he spotted a pink bottle with a map inside. He whistled to Marina, pointed at the bottle and he watched as the girl went to it, grabbed it and took it with her to the shore.

Patch left his house and went to receive Marina, who jumped off her ship and handed Patch the bottle immediately. He took out the map, threw away the bottle and spread it as Marina tried to get a peek.

"What is it, Patch?" Marina asked.

Patch checked the map, got a determined look and stated, "We must find Jewel."

 **(Jewel's House, living room)**

Jewel was sipping tea while her pet rested next to her.

And then, without warning, Patch and Marina barged in and went towards Jewel, who dropped her tea out of shock. "Well hi, Patch and Marina, nice to see you again." She awkwardly greeted.

"Jewel, do you remember the juice that made you act weird and then do things to me?" Patch question, which made Jewel blush in surprise. "And if so, where did it come from?"

"Okay, we both established that we wanted to forget about that event, why do you want to remember that?" Jewel replied.

"Jewel, answer Patch's question." Marina stated.

The princess sighed and pinched the non-existant bridge of her non-existant nose and answered, "Not exactly, while I do remember the juice, it was on a cardboard box delivered from an unknown location."

As she continued her answer with Marina, Patch went to a nearby table and placed a map there while also looking for some of the juice. "It doesn't say anything about who sent it, or why it was sent, or the location as I previously said."

And then Jewel turned to Patch. "Umm, what are you doing, Patch?"

"Setting up the map, there's something you might want to see."

With that said, Patch unrolled the map and revealed that it lead to a mysterious location known as "Alcohol Island", which was apparently surrounded by pink clouds. With that done, the girls went to the table and checked the map. "Where did you get this?" Jewel asked.

"From a bottle, of course." Patch answered before explaining, "Anyway, since this map shows the location of this Alcohol Island place, I was thinking we could head there and see if this island is where the juice came from."

"Do you have a ship?"

"Don't worry about it, we know someone with a pirate ship." Marina answered before turning to the pirate boy. "Right, Patch?"

The boy, at first, raised an eyebrow in confusion as to what Marina meant. Then, once the girl gave him a smug smile, he suddenly realized something and frowned in exasperation.

 **(Peggy Seven Seas' house)**

The pirate girl was getting ready to set sail on her house before Patch, Jewel and Marina arrived and caught her attention. She was mostly focused on Patch, though. She slid down her house and landed right in front of Patch.

"Well, if it isn't thy son of a scarby dog, Patch Treasurechest!" Penny exclaimed in both joy and displeasure as she looked at Patch with. "Yer either incredibly bold to come to me house, or yer incredibly dumb."

"We can leave the rivalry for later, Peggy." Patch stated. "Some days ago, Jewel received a mysterious juice that made her act weird. We believe it might have come from a place called alcohol island."

"Aye, alcohol island, thar blasted mysterious landform." Peggy replied. "Thar place gives a mystery vibe, and it has caught me interest. I presume ye want me ship house to head there?"

"Yes, and I'm ready to make a deal for it." Patch replied.

"Thy only deal ye need to make is thar ye act like me crew during thy sail." Peggy interrupted with a shar tone. "Agree?"

Patch turned to Jewel and Marina, the former which shook her head while the latter shrugged with a unsure look, and then he turned back to Peggy, who extended her hand with a smug smile. Patch eventually shook hands with the pirate girl, sealing the deal.

"Get yer luggage ready, sea dogs, we're heading to Alcohol Island!"


	2. Setting Sail

**(Peggy Seven Seas' House)**

Patch, Marina and Jewel got on the ship while carrying some luggage, with their pets standing on top of them. Once they set foot on the ship, Peggy came out of nowhere and flashed an excited smile, scaring the trio.

"Is t' entire crew on board?" Peggy asked.

Once the dolls calmed down, they simply said "yes" in unison. "Jewel, watch t' food. Marina, take t' telescope and be our eye in t' sky. And you, Patch, will handle t' wheel." Peggy explained before putting on a serious look. "Have I been clear?"

The trio nodded and Peggy dragged Patch to the wheel as she said, "Then off we go, t' alcohol island!"

Peggy laughed as Patch steered the wheel and the ship was launched into the ocean, ready to go to the island. For most of the sail, the pirate crew didn't really check the map to see whether they were approaching the island or not, and once Patch noticed, he turned to Marina and Jewel, who both shrugged.

And then he turned to Peggy, who was relaxing among some barrels. "Peggy, who has the map?"

"Talk t' me properly, sea dog!" Peggy growled.

Patch sighed and replied in pirate speak, "Captain, who has thy map?"

"Me, of course!" Peggy responded as she took out the map and started to read it. "Anyway, t' map says that t' find grog island, we must find and follow t' splice t' mainbrace sirens."

"Mainbrace sirens?" Marina repeated in confusion. "Where are we supposed to find those?"

"I don't know, but maybe we could ask those blushing mermaids over there." Jewel replied.

Everybody turned around and saw the blushing mermaids, which also sung a melody as they seemingly swam aimlessly. "Kiss me arse, those be splice t' mainbrace sirens!" Peggy exclaimed in shock. "Follow them!"

Patch obeyed and followed the sirens as they continued to swim. Eventually, they reached the mythical alcohol island, which was not only surrounded by pink clouds, but it also had pink palm trees and sand. They exchanged confused looks before they shrugged off the pinkness and sailed to it.

 **(Inside the island)**

Peggy's ship landed on the shore and everybody got off and took a better look at the island. It wasn't exactly any different from other deserted island beyond the excessive use of pink colors, but this didn't made Peggy any less excited about finding it.

"At last, me maties!" Peggy exclaimed in joy. "We've reached alcohol island!"

"Huh, that sail was shorter than I thought it would be." Jewel remarked in surprise.

"Ye better be glad, princess, most pirate sails be capable o' makin' nobility like you sick for days." Peggy explained, making Jewel sick as she continued. "That, or t' fact that we commit crimes in t' sea, either one seems likely."

"Let's go look for whoever owns this place and see if they know anything about the juice before I get sick."

Peggy nodded in agreement and took out the map, which was then stolen by a jumping drunk siren. The siren then went to some nearby sirens, and they looked at the map while giggling like mad. "Hand that back!" Marina demanded.

The drunken sirens sung "No!" in response and blew a raspberry, which confused the girls and made Patch growled in frustration. Then, as they spoke, a shadowy figure with glowing pink eyes watched from behind the bushes.

"Well, there goes t' map." Peggy remarked.

"Don't worry, it just led us to Alcohol Island, it didn't really lead us to anywhere inside the island." Patch replied. "But now that I think about it, the way back home is there too, so let's go take it back!"

The team exchanged determined looks and immediately went after the sirens as the figure charged something. The sirens fled and the team groaned just before they returned to the land and were struck by some syringes. Then, after going through what looked like a bad trip, they were instantly knocked unconscious, which allowed the figure to come out of hiding and drag them with her.

"I must take them to the temple immediately, and make sure the princess will have...a special treatment."


	3. Alcoholic Ritual

**(Temple of alcohol island)**

Jewel slowly woke up and opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by some weird-looking natives of the island, with Patch, Peggy and Marina tied to some posts nearby. Once she fully woke up and recognized what was going on, the girl tried to escape, only to find herself restrained by some unknown object, which was revealed to be some rope after she looked down.

"What's going on?!" Jewel shouted. "Why am I tied to this post? Did you tie me up?"

The natives didn't reply, in fact, they seemed to be downright perplexed by the princess's question.

"Come on, this is a princess talking to you!" Jewel complained. "I demand to know who tied me up!"

And then the royal girl shut up when someone shouted "Silence!" in a deep, echoing voice. Afterwards, a drunk tanned girl wearing a hula girl outfit and holding a big bottle of wine arrived and said, "Stop being such a *hick* annoying blabbermouth and *hick* wait for the ceremony to *hick* start."

Jewel gave the girl a perplexed look before bluntly asking, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Appletini, god and leader of the alcultohol!" The woman, Appletini, uttered as she wobbled around unsteadily up until she met Jewel face-to-face. "And you, my little friend, have the essence of alcohol in you. If we don't do the ceremony, we will have to extract it from within your system."

"Okay, a billion questions are flashing in my mind, but at least I know who tied me and why." Jewel uttered. "That being said, why does Patch, Marina and Peggy have to be here as well?"

"When the ceremony's over, we'll give them some alcohol and make them the next sacrifices for the next ceremonies." Appletini nonchalantly responded. "But enough talk, let the ceremony begin!"

"Not if I can help it!"

With that said, Jewel struggled and eventually managed to make the pole break, which she then used to knock out Appletini. The natives attacked by throwing some spears, but Jewel managed to turn around so the spears cut off the ropes.

Now free, Jewel untied her friends and managed to kick them out of the temple before jumping off just as Appletini woke up. Then, once she, Appletini growled and ordered, "Get her! The ceremony *hick* must be performed!"

Jewel and her unconscious friends and Peggy landed on some bushes and hid as the natives ran around looking for them. Once they left, the trio immediately woke up and caught their breath.

"What's going on?" Patch asked.

"Okay, you may find this utterly nuts, but the god and leader of some alcoholic natives apparently see me as a viable sacrifice for some ceremony." Jewel explained. "And if it happens, you three will be turned into the next sacrifices!"

Peggy, Patch and Marina stood there, completely dumbfounded by the princess's explanation. "Jewel, did you get high while we were unconscious?" Marina asked in a deadpan tone.

"No! I know it sounds insane, but-"

Then, without warning, Jewel's chest started to glow an intense pink color. "Why is your chest glowing, Jewel?" Patch asked as he reached for the princess's chest.

Before he could touch it, though, Jewel quickly slapped Patch's hand away and scolded, "You should definitely word your sentences better in the presence of a lady like me. Besides, considering that I'm practically, we need to focus on finding a place to hide."

The quartet jumped out of the bush and looked around before they spored a conveniently abandoned cabin with some conveniently placed turrets nearby for correction. Convenient. "Let's go!" Peggy yelled.

 **(Meanwhile, with the natives)**

The natives continued to look around for the dolls before Appletini suddenly appeared in front of them, with her eyes now glowing the same color as Jewel's chest. Upon seeing her, the natives tilted their heads in wonder and confusion.

"The alcorehol has finally activated." Appletini stated in excitement. "Follow me, alcultoholics, I know where to find them!"

The alcultoholics jumped in joy and followed Appletini as she flew to the cabin.

 **(Back with the dolls)**

The quartet went inside the cabin and looked around for a bit. There was a table big enough to serve as a bed, a bookshelf, and a couple of windows, but outside of that the cabin was pretty bare bones.

"Okay, this should be good for t' moment." Peggy remarked.

And then Marina went to the windows and spotted Appletini and her alcultoholics arrive outside and get ready to ambush them. "Enemies incoming!"

"Patch, find out what's wrong with Jewel's chest while Marina and I defend t' cabin!"

Before he could even respond, Peggy and Marina left the cabin and closed the door. "I'm so nervous." Jewel uttered.

"So am I." Patch replied. "We're in the middle of a battle between our group and a cult of alcoholic natives. Though now that I say that, I should probably be confused as well."

"That isn't why I'm nervous."

At first, Patch was confused, but once he saw Jewel getting ready to take off her dress, he uttered "Oh...right" in embarrassed shock.

Back with Peggy and Marina, the girls managed to reach the turrets and aim them at the natives as they stopped and backed away a little. "If you "We only want the ceremony to be a success. Let us through, and nobody has to get hurt." Appletini bargained.

"Eat lead, ye bastard!" Peggy snarled.

The pirate lad shot some bullets at Appletini, but not only was the god-doll barely flinching, but she was officially pissed off. "Oh it is on!"

 **(Back with Patch and Jewel)**

"Okay, Patch, I'm ready to take it off." Jewel answered. "Now, don't enjoy the sight, I don't want this to become any more awkward than it already is."

Patch nodded in response and Jewel took off her shirt. With that done, Patch turned around and saw the girl's nonexistent chest, and more importantly, the fact that the glow was coming from inside Jewel's chest.

"It seems you have something stuck inside there." Patch remarked in surprise. "Question is, how do we take it out?"

As the pirate boy scratched his chin and tried to think of an idea, Jewel looked around the cabin and then searched the bookshelf. After finding mostly books about alcoholic topics, she found one about how to cut open a person's chest and some equipment necessary to do it as well.

Without questioning what were those things doing there in the first place, Jewel grabbed them, returned to Patch and ordered, "Patch, cut me open and take out the thing!"

"What?!"

"Patch, we don't have time for questions, just do as I say and cut open my chest so you can take out whatever is glowing inside!"

Patch glanced between Jewel's determined look and the needles as he tried to reach a conclusion, nodding once he decided to do it.

 **(Back with Peggy and Marina...again)**

The girls continued to shoot their turrets against Appletini and her followers, which was doing a much better job slowing the god-leader down, but not such a good job at actually hurting her.

Eventually, Peggy grew tired and stopped firing altogether. "Peggy, keep firing at Appletini!" Marina ordered.

"Are you tryin' t' tell me what t' do?" Peggy complained.

"Yes I am, for if I don't get through that thick skull filled to the brim with crap of yours, then we'll be overwhelmed by a bunch of native alcoholics!" Marina sternly stated as Peggy flinched. "Anything to say about that?"

"N-No miss."

"Then shut yer-I mean your mouth and don't stop blasting those fools to kingdom come!"

 **(Back with Patch and Jewel...again)**

Patch finished sewing Jewel back up as a glowing pink sphere laid next to them.

"Okay, I saw you back together and took out the thing." Patch remarked as Jewel put her clothes back on and he grabbed the sphere. "Now, I wonder what this is supposed to be?"

Patch tried to walk back with the sphere in hand, but he tripped with something and the sphere fell off his hands and bounced all around the room before it left through a window, bouncing some more before heading towards Appletini.

The god-leader tried to escape, but the instant the sphere touched her, she exploded with such intensity Marina and Peggy were sent flying back into the cabin. Once the explosion ended, the quartet went outside and saw that neither Appletini, her followers or the sphere were anywhere at all. While this made them feel relief at the fact they were gone, they still had their doubts.

"Is it over?" Jewel asked.

"I guess so." Patch answered. "I mean, the alcoholic just blew up or something, I don't think it's possible to come back from that."

"And so, our journey to alcohol island finally reaches an end." Marina remarked victoriously before casually asking, "By the way, who has the map?"

The rest of the group flinched and looked at each other with worried looks.

 **(Later, back at Lalaloopsy Land)**

Peggy's ship-house landed at the shore and Marina, Patch and Jewel got off as Peggy bid farewell. Once they touched the ground, Marina decided to leave Patch and Jewel alone and left, leaving behind two awkwardly blushing dolls behind.

"Well, I guess this is time to say goodbye." Patch remarked.

"At least, until you try to go looting for treasure again." Jewel responded.

"Yeah, until I do that."

The dolls laughed awkwardly for a while before silently exchanging smiles. After that, Jewel sighed and got ready to leave before Patch stopped her. "Hey, Jewel, about the chest thingy-"

"Patch, what happened in alcohol island, stays in alcohol island."

Patch silently agreed and looked away before Jewel kissed his cheek. The pirate grabbed his cheek and watched Jewel walk away, though she stopped and turned around to wave goodbye before leaving from his sight. Patch returned wave and smiled before going back home too.


End file.
